


A Special Day

by RensSaxophone



Series: Ranmaru's Birthday!! 2020 [10]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Tokiya manages to convince Ranmaru to marry him on Ranmaru's birthday- and spends the day trying to make it special.(A part two to my fic Birthday Celebrations)
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Series: Ranmaru's Birthday!! 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929976
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's Ranmaru's birthday!!! I know I already usually write Ranmaru, but even so, this week has been both very fun and very stressful. I'm glad to be able to show how much I really do appreciate Ranmaru, and I hope that he has a very, very wonderful day today. I love this character so much <3 He really does deserve the best, and I hope he's happy!

Ranmaru’s breathing is coming heavily, a low groan escaping his mouth, deep from his throat. “You’ve gotten way too fuckin’ good at this.”

"I have to have _something_ to show for all of my failed attempts." Tokiya is two fingers deep in Ranmaru, having gotten this far enough times to know all of the right places. 

Ranmaru's hand lifts, cradling Tokiya's face. "Fuckin' trust me baby- I can't think of 'a single time I'd call a failure. Good-" Ranmaru's head tilts back, into the pillow as Tokiya nails another sensitive spot.

"What was that, Ran?" Tokiya's voice is teasingly sweet. 

"Now you're playin' dirty." Ranmaru's low growl might be the most attractive thing Tokiya's heard. Ever. "I was tryin' 't say that good things come 't those who wait, 'fore you rudely interrupted."

"Mmm." Tokiya hums, spreading his fingers to watch Ranmaru writhe. "Quoting things at me now, are you? It's quite a turn, coming from you."

"Yeah, well, unless ya wanna know how 'ta bake the perfect meringue 'm afraid that's all I got." 

Tokiya grins, pulling his fingers out to add a third. In their many attempts, Ranmaru had gotten used to this, but Tokiya is still going slowly. "Oh yeah?" Tokiya leans forward, just barely brushing his lips against Ranmaru's. "Recite it. I'd love to see how far you get."

Tokiya enters Ranmaru with all three fingers.

It was the night before their wedding, and the night before Ranmaru's birthday, too. Tokiya remembers hearing that it was bad luck, to see your beloved the night before the wedding- but neither of them were the bride and Tokiya wasn't _that_ much of a traditionalist anyways. 

The wedding _was_ supposed to be before _Tokiya’s_ birthday- but after most of a year of convincing, Tokiya managed to get their wedding on September 29th. 

Tokiya doesn’t give Ranmaru a chance to say _anything_ because he chooses to lean forward to take Ranmaru in a kiss. 

“I’m going to do it right tonight.” Tokiya’s voice turns much more genuine- much softer. “Thank you for trusting me, Ran.”

“I know yer gonna do it right.” Ranmaru mumbles. “We’ve definitely gotten ‘ere enough times.” 

“Don’t tease me.” Ironically, this is where Tokiya chooses to search inside of Ranmaru, pressing and holding his fingers to a sensitive spot that makes Ranmaru squirm and whine. Tokiya grins at him, leaning down to nip at Ranmaru’s neck. Tokiya slowly pulls his hand away, wiping it on the towel beneath Ranmaru. Something Ranmaru _still_ laughs at- but at this point, Ranmaru’s started _getting_ the towel. 

This time, Tokiya hasn’t brought two condoms. He’s determined that he’s going to do this right- and that he isn’t going to hurt Ranmaru. He hasn’t yet- but they’ve ended up starting with toys. Using a toy on Ranmaru was probably one of the hottest things Tokiya has ever seen, but it really did help his confidence, when Ranmaru could easily take the toy. It was still smaller than Tokiya was, but it was enough of a start that Tokiya wasn’t nearly as nervous. 

And this was actually Ranmaru’s request- he wanted Tokiya to fuck him, the night before their wedding. And Ranmaru asking Tokiya exactly made him really happy. Enough to give him the last push of confidence to go all the way through. 

“I won’t be hurting you.” Tokiya says seriously, opening the condom. Ranmaru takes it from him before he can even start to put it on. “But I still want you to tell me if it’s uncomfortable.”

“‘Course I will. But you’ll be fine, babe.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Ranmaru chuckles, but his focus returns to rolling the condom onto Tokiya, relishing in the fact that Tokiya can’t help but roll his hips when Ranmaru very, very slowly slides the condom on. 

“I love you.” 

There’s an amused look in Ranmaru’s eyes at Tokiya’s sudden declaration- but Tokiya honestly hadn’t felt like he could hold it back. His chest felt warm and close to bursting just watching Ranmaru’s face. Thinking about how tomorrow he and Ranmaru would legally promise their lives to each other. Thinking about how (in Tokiya’s opinion) they already basically had. Ranmaru wouldn’t propose to Tokiya if he weren’t serious about Tokiya. Tokiya wouldn’t have said yes, if he wasn’t absolutely sure that Ranmaru was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

“C’mere.” Ranmaru leans back, a light grip on Tokiya’s biceps, and Tokiya goes with him. “I love ya, too, babe.” Ranmaru pulls him into a kiss almost as soon as he’s done speaking. It isn’t an aggressive, “fuck me” kiss- it’s soft, and sweet, and they’re both taking their time with it. When Tokiya pulls away, it’s only enough for them both to properly catch their breath before he pulls Ranmaru into another that’s just like the first. 

“Can I go slow?” Tokiya feels a bit nervous asking. “I mean… of course I wouldn’t start quickly, no matter what- I’m going to go at your pace but…”

“Yer lookin’ fer somethin’ less rough ‘n what we usually do.” Ranmaru mumbles, finishing what Tokiya was trying to say, and Tokiya just nods. Ranmaru’s hand raises to lower Tokiya’s head, to kiss his forehead. “Sure, Toki. We can go as slow as you want.”

“I… Only if you want it.” Tokiya mumbles. “Tonight is about you.”

“‘S about both ‘a us. ‘N if you wanna be sweet, ‘course I’m not gonna complain.”

Tokiya manages a small smile, but when Ranmaru smiles back, Tokiya’s smile widens. He then props himself up on one arm, lowering his head for a few seconds, laying it on Ranmaru’s shoulder in an almost comforting move. “I’m going to go in carefully, alright?”

“I’ll be fine. You’ll be fine, too, babe.”

“I’m nervous.” Tokiya gives a short, sheepish laugh. “But I’m not nervous enough that I need to stop. I really believe that I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Good. ‘Cause yer not. When I say we’ll both be fine, I mean it.”

Tokiya offers one more smile, but then he properly lifts himself to line himself up at Ranmaru’s entrance. He’s very slow in entering Ranmaru, his dark eyes fixated on Ranmaru’s face. It actually doesn’t change much- it’s still a bit focused, but he doesn’t even look _uncomfortable_ and that makes Tokiya glad. 

It definitely helps his confidence. 

He stills when his hips meet Ranmaru’s- and when Ranmaru’s face relaxes, the best that it can, Tokiya smiles. His smile widens when Ranmaru gives him a half smile-half smirk, before Ranmaru pulls Tokiya down for a kiss. Tokiya had requested slow and sweet, so Ranmaru’s kiss doesn’t turn _too_ aggressive, but it’s still very clear in the kiss that he’s not unaffected, with Tokiya inside of him. And Tokiya wants meaningful, but he doesn’t want to tease Ranmaru, so when he’s out of the kiss, he begins to pull out. 

He’s still slow, especially in the first thrust, but Ranmaru takes it well, holding onto Tokiya, keeping him as close as he can to himself without ruining Tokiya’s momentum. Tokiya presses kisses to Ranmaru’s face- and while he still keeps it fairly slow, he does begin moving a bit quicker. 

Tokiya had learned a few things about Ranmaru, between prepping and toys. Fast could make Ranmaru whine, but slow typically got low moans. Tokiya doesn’t think that Ranmaru is a naturally noisy man during sex, but Ranmaru’s noises really affected Tokiya and really boosted his confidence, so Ranmaru was never quiet in the bedroom. 

“You’re mine. Starting tomorrow, you’re mine, and I’m yours.” Tokiya says gently, lowering his head into another kiss. Ranmaru’s hands are clutching at Tokiya’s back, trying to wordlessly convery the same sentiment. 

It wasn’t a possessive comment. If anything- it was meant to be a reassurance. To give himself to Ranmaru, in every way he could, meant a lot to Tokiya. Knowing that he would be cared for- knowing that he’d care for Ranmaru, for as long as they both could. It was something Tokiya had never really considered but he now couldn’t imagine his life without that feeling. Without Ranmaru. 

It truly was like finding his other half. 

When Tokiya pulls back from the kiss, his expression is almost too soft. His eyes are shiny- he’s not going to cry, but he’s close. Ranmaru’s hand raises, to cup his cheek. One of Ranmaru’s legs raise, wrapping tightly around Tokiya, around his hip. Tokiya has stilled, but Ranmaru is making sure he _stays_ still. 

“What’s wrong?” Ranmaru mumbles, keeping Tokiya facing Ranmaru. But Tokiya isn’t actually trying to pull away, or to avoid Ranmaru’s gaze. He gives a very sheepish laugh, turning into an almost teary grin. “This is going to be one of the cheesiest things I’ve ever said- but I just… I really love you, Ran. And I can’t even describe how happy I am, that I get to be with you for the rest of my life.” 

Ranmaru’s sigh is relieved, and perhaps just a bit amused- but something in his expression shows Tokiya that he understands. He pulls Tokiya closer, his leg not yet loosening as he deepens the kiss, holding Tokiya close to his body. When Tokiya pulls back, he presses his forehead to Ranmaru’s. 

“As much as I truly, genuinely do enjoy this- and as much as I love sweet and slow- I think we do need _some_ sleep tonight.” Tokiya’s teasing tone is just a bit weak, but there isn’t a negative emotion in him. “If you’re alright, I’ll move a bit faster.”

“‘M more ‘n alright, babe.” Ranmaru’s free leg wraps around Tokiya’s hip, but he’s not keeping Tokiya still anymore. There’s an undeniably fond look in Tokiya’s eyes. 

Tokiya keeps himself close, his chest still nearly pressed to Ranmaru’s, but he’s supporting himself on his hands, and Ranmaru’s hands move to hold onto Tokiya’s waist. Tokiya’s eyes are back on Ranmaru’s face, but for a different reason this time-

“You feel so good, baby.” Tokiya’s voice lowers- far deeper than it usually is. It’s not quite a purr, but it’s close. 

Even as emotional as Tokiya had gotten, and as he still feels, Ranmaru really did feel good. Tokiya could see why Ranmaru liked being the top- Tokiya had barely actually started moving his hips and he could already feel his stomach tightening, heat spreading from his groin to his stomach and trailing up his chest. 

But now, as Tokiya’s thrusts were beginning to come faster, he was watching Ranmaru’s face to try to see just what angle he should move in- what way he should move his hips. Because while Ranmaru’s face wasn’t usually very expressive, it was right now. Tokiya doesn’t think that he means to be as open as he is right now, but it works well, because Ranmaru’s moan gets caught in his throat and his eyes flutter shut, any response he may have given completely gone from his mind as Tokiya hits a good spot inside of Ranmaru. After another two thrusts, he finds the spot again. 

Tokiya manages to press a kiss to the corner of Ranmaru’s mouth while still nailing the same spot, though he can feel himself already nearing his own release, everything in him focused on holding himself back. This time had lasted far longer than any attempt before it, but Tokiya wouldn’t be finishing before Ranmaru. 

“I love the faces you’re making.” Tokiya’s voice is almost a pant in his attempt at holding himself back. “You’re so pretty, Ran.”

Ranmaru can’t even fire a comeback at that one if he wanted to when Tokiya rolls his hips and Ranmaru’s moan comes out clear. 

“I’m not going to last much longer.” Tokiya admits, fumbling to try to reach for the lube without lifting his head from his new spot, kissing Ranmaru’s neck. “Can I touch you, Ran?”

“Yer really askin’ that _now_?” Ranmaru’s voice is breathless, but it’s also amused. “You’re _fuckin’_ me, Toki.” Tokiya manages a grin, but when Tokiya tries to fumble with the bottle, Ranmaru knocks it out of his hand. He grunts when Tokiya’s hips still for just a second, but then Ranmaru takes Tokiya’s hand, licking a strip up from his palm before taking two of Tokiya’s fingers into his mouth, his tongue running across the pads of Tokiya’s fingers. Tokiya has to drop his head onto Ranmaru’s shoulders- because now he’s _really_ trying to hold himself back. Especially when Ranmaru manipulates Tokiya’s hand to get Tokiya’s ring finger in his mouth too.

“Fuck, Ran-” Tokiya’s voice is a shameless moan. Ranmaru hums, and even with Tokiya’s fingers in his mouth, it’s a very smug sound. Finally, Ranmaru’s lips part, leaving Tokiya’s hand just wet enough to keep his touch from being uncomfortable. He still takes Tokiya’s palm to lick one last strip up it, over Tokiya’s pinky, and then he finally releases Tokiya’s hand. Tokiya finally starts moving his hips again when his hand wraps around the base of Ranmaru’s dick. 

Tokiya clearly isn’t practiced with this- his thrusts and his strokes aren’t together in the slightest, but it doesn’t seem to throw Ranmaru off. Ranmaru’s hips move with Tokiya’s hand and it makes it almost impossible for Tokiya to hold back. 

“I’m close, Ran.” Tokiya’s voice is almost a whine. Ranmaru holds Tokiya as close as he can without stopping Tokiya’s hips or hand. 

“Me, too, Toki.” Ranmaru’s voice is no more than a grunt. “Real fuckin’ close.”

Ranmaru had never bottomed before- at least not completely, but clearly he knew more tricks than Tokiya did with topping; because Ranmaru’s legs tighten around Tokiya’s waist just before Tokiya goes over the edge, but when Ranmaru groans and Tokiya feels his hand become wet, Ranmaru also tightens around Tokiya and that’s enough to send Tokiya over, too. Tokiya’s arms shake, hovering over Ranmaru, but Ranmaru tightens his arms in a bear hug and knocks Tokiya down and on top of him. 

Tokiya feels Ranmaru press a kiss to the top of his head, holding him tight. “Y’did good, baby.” Ranmaru sounds sleepy and content, and it makes Tokiya proud, even though he feels awfully tired, too. 

“I could fall asleep.” Tokiya admits with a light laugh. “I won’t. ...But I could.”

Ranmaru chuckles, but he doesn’t let go of Tokiya yet. His legs, however, do unhook from Tokiya’s waist, settling back on the bed. 

Tokiya tilts his head up, pressing a kiss to the underside of Ranmaru’s jaw. “Thank you.”

“Y’don’t need ‘t thank me every time we sleep together.” Ranmaru mumbles, though it’s accompanied by another squeeze. 

“I need to thank you for a lot of things.” Tokiya mumbles. He’s always been cuddly after sex, and right now is no exception, with the way he’s curled into Ranmaru, even when he’s still inside of him. “But I think I’d need to make a list to do it properly. There’s a lot, you know.”

“So you said.” Now Ranmaru _really_ sounds amused. “You need me ‘t start cleanin’ us up?”

“I fucked you.” Tokiya still hasn’t opened his eyes, nor has he moved. “And if it isn’t already tomorrow, tomorrow is your birthday. I can clean us up.” 

Tokiya can feel Ranmaru’s grip try to tighten, and that’s what gets Tokiya to start pushing himself up. Because if Ranmaru turns them, like Tokiya knows he’s about to do, Ranmaru will be the one that cleans them up. He knows that because he’s offered to clean them up after riding Ranmaru before, and Ranmaru’s pulled that move quite a few times. But tonight, Ranmaru begrudgingly lets Tokiya win. Tokiya is careful in pulling out, and then he gets up on unsteady feet. He goes to wash his hands off first, and when he’s back out, he manages to gently remove the towel from beneath Ranmaru. 

“I don’t know how I’m sore.” Tokiya shakes his head. 

“Y’were doin’ most ‘a the work. ‘S hard, hoverin’ over someone fer that long.”

“You should have let me know. We can always start changing positions more often, to make it easier on you. When _you_ top, anyways.”

“Said it was hard, not that it wasn’t worth it.” Ranmaru doesn’t really react when Tokiya starts using the towel to clean Ranmaru off. They both needed a shower, but it’s something they’ll do tomorrow morning. Ranmaru manages to move himself enough to push back the blankets, not pulling them down until Tokiya’s done putting the towel in the laundry and is back in bed after flicking off the light.

Ranmaru pulls Tokiya closer to himself, holding him tightly. He presses a kiss to the top of Tokiya’s head. 

“Tomorrow is going to be exciting.” Tokiya can’t help the smile. “I hope you’re as excited as I am.”

Ranmaru makes a soft noise, almost a snort. “Course I am. I’d be crazy not ‘t be, babe.”

It doesn’t take either man very long to fall asleep- though Tokiya’s alarm goes off, three hours earlier than Ranmaru’s. Tokiya tries to turn it off quickly, but Ranmaru had chosen tonight to be a light sleeper, and he holds onto Tokiya tightly. 

“‘N just what’re you doin’?” Ranmaru’s voice is slurred with sleep. 

“I’m only getting up for a little bit, Ran. You can go back to sleep.”

“‘S too early. Gotta be like four in the mornin’ ‘r somethin’. Go back ‘t bed.”

“I have to do something important.”

“Four in the mornin’ important?”

“It’s something for your birthday.”

“Then it can wait. I’d rather you stay in bed longer with me. Only thing we’ve gotta do today is get down ‘t the courthouse by four _P.M._. Dunno why we set an alarm anyways.”

“Ran-”

“‘S my birthday. ‘N I want you ‘t lay back down ‘n sleep longer with me.”

Tokiya sighs, but he does settle back in. “Then we’ll need to stop by a bakery later. I was going to bake a treat for you.”

Ranmaru snorts. “I can handle a bakery. We can pick somethin’ up ‘fore we get hitched.”

“How romantic.”

Ranmaru chuckles, but he pulls Tokiya closer, almost like a teddy bear. Tokiya certainly isn’t struggling very much. Ranmaru’s leg wraps around Tokiya’s hip. 

Tokiya had barely gotten out of the blanket, but admittedly- it was cold. And Tokiya liked the warmth, under the blanket with Ranmaru wrapped around him. And it was hard to pull himself away from Ranmaru in the morning, because Ranmaru got soft, and sweet and cuddly when he was still sleepy. 

It’s only about a moment later that Tokiya can already hear Ranmaru’s soft snores. They’d get stronger the longer he’s asleep, but Tokiya was never kept up by his snoring anymore. If anything, it was hard to sleep in a quiet room now. Tokiya might try to sneak out, to make the treat for Ranmaru he had been planning to make anyways, but Ranmaru had very successfully ensnared Tokiya in his trap. If Tokiya _could_ leave his grip without waking Ranmaru up, he doesn’t think that he’d want to. It’d be hard to convince himself to force himself away from Ranmaru when he’s being held so tightly. 

So, instead of waiting to sneak away from Ranmaru, he instead chooses to listen to him- and before he knows it, he’s falling asleep again, too. 

They don’t actually wake up to an alarm. Ranmaru had supposedly set one last night, but Tokiya’s wondering if he really had. Not that it matters too much- because it was only noon. They had an hour to get ready, an hour and a half to stop by a bakery and eat their treats, and then an hour and a half to get themselves in the courthouse. 

They had discussed their wedding at length- and they had both decided that they were happy just getting married to themselves. They didn’t need to spend a lot of money on a few hour celebration- and neither man had anyone that they _needed_ to see them wed. Tokiya wasn’t close to his family and Ranmaru wasn’t close to his. The Quartet Night and STARISH boys were all spread out over the world, doing their own thing, and they didn’t need to throw a wedding just to invite _nine_ men that may or may not even all be able to make it. 

They had already gotten good wishes from them, anyways, and that was enough. A few of them had sent gifts- something that Ranmaru and Tokiya were grateful for (Tokiya even send thank-you cards), even though they both felt it was entirely unnecessary. 

The one “traditional” thing they did decide that they wanted, though, was a honeymoon. They didn’t mind an excuse to go on a vacation together for a few days, to spend a few days entirely alone. 

This was what would make both of them happy. Despite having been in the spotlight for so long, neither man needed to be the center of attention. Neither men were exactly party-animals, either. Something small and meaningful was more than enough for both of them. 

And, it gave Tokiya a proper chance to pay attention to Ranmaru. A wedding might be about the newlyweds- but in the end… was it?

This way, Tokiya and Ranmaru could privately share their vows- their feelings for each other that others didn’t really need to hear. They didn’t need to put up with person after person congratulating them. They didn’t need to entertain people when they’d much rather _actually_ pay attention to each other. 

When they take a shower, they just both get into it. It was actually fairly rare for them to take a shower by themselves unless they were alone in the house. It was natural. Tokiya didn’t need to tell Ranmaru to turn, or to close his eyes, when Tokiya helps him wash his hair. Tokiya doesn’t think twice when Ranmaru helps clean him, even areas like his chest that Tokiya has no problems reaching. 

It’s nice. Domestic. 

It’s something that Tokiya is looking forward to for a long time. 

When they get out of the shower, dried but not yet dressed, Tokiya wraps his arms around Ranmaru’s waist and rests his head against Ranmaru’s back. “Happy birthday, Ran. I love you. More than anything.”

“Yer sweet.” Ranmaru squeezes Tokiya’s forearm around his waist, glancing into the mirror to see Tokiya from a side-view. “Love you, too, Toki. Thanks.”

Tokiya gives a soft, happy hum. He gives Ranmaru a light squeeze before he finally lets go of Ranmaru. 

They both have a bag packed- or, more accurately, one larger bag that they’ve put both of their things in. It’s mostly just sleep clothes. They’ve gotten a hotel room in the next town over and had splurged on getting a nicer room with a supposedly nice view. They weren’t really planning on leaving the hotel- asides from getting food. They had chosen a place near quite a few restaurants. Tokiya was a bit pickier with food, but he could usually find _something_ in almost every restaurant they went to- and he knew Ranmaru was excited. They didn’t often go out to eat at restaurants. Ranmaru was excited for the food, Tokiya was excited for the dates. 

Not to say that Ranmaru wasn’t excited about the dates, himself, too, of course. 

They don’t actually end up getting dressed too fancily. They don’t _settle_ \- both men are neat. Ranmaru’s in his usual, heavier rocker gear, hair and makeup done, and Tokiya’s dressed just a bit nicer than he usually dresses, which is already fairly nice. 

It’s the way they best knew each other, really. The best selves that they could present. 

While Ranmaru had finished with his hair, Tokiya had searched out a bakery- because he was looking for one specific item. 

The place they had went on his birthday was primarily a cake shop, but Tokiya was _very_ pleased to find that they sold just a bit more than that. Tokiya’s already ready to call a car when Ranmaru exits the bathroom. 

They’d be renting a car later that night, to make their way to the hotel, but for now, calling cars was still going to be their main method of transportation. Tokiya stands, when Ranmaru is back out of the bathroom, pressing the button to call the car and then linking his hand with Ranmaru’s, intertwining their fingers. 

“It’s hard to believe.” Tokiya says, a very soft edge to his voice. He’s smiling- a bright kind of smile that Ranmaru didn’t get to see often. “That we’re really getting married today.” A teasing edge finds its way into Tokiya’s voice. “And I certainly have no intentions to ever let this date go to waste. Your birthday _and_ our anniversary?”

“Don’t get too excited.” Ranmaru’s smirk certainly has an edge to it, too- a challenge. “Yer just givin’ _me_ a reason ‘t spoil _you_ today from ‘ere on out.”

Tokiya shakes his head, but his laugh is good natured. He squeezes Ranmaru’s hand. “Now, I hope you don’t think I’m copying you-” His subject change isn’t quite subtle, but Ranmaru doesn’t stop it. “But because I wasn’t able to make anything this morning, the best place that I could think of was where you took me for my birthday last year.”

Ranmaru makes an amused noise. “Yer fine, Toki. It was good last time.”

“It was.” Tokiya agrees. His phone chimes, and he gently pulls on Ranmaru’s hand. Their bag is left here, because they’ll be back, after their court date. “The car’s almost here.”

“We probably could’a walked.” 

“Probably.” Tokiya hums. “But are you really complaining about spending some time in a car with me?”

“Be a lot more fun if we were alone.” Ranmaru grins. 

“We’re not having sex in a car. Especially not our rental.”

“Oi. I dunno if y’know this, but I can think about more ‘n just sex.”

“Sure. But can you really tell me that _wasn’t_ what you were implying?”

Ranmaru’s grin is answer enough. 

When the car gets here, Ranmaru gets in on the side closest to the street, despite Tokiya’s short insistence that he could. The ride is fairly silent, though they relink their hands when they’re sitting, only letting go when they need to get out. 

“So- I read over some reviews, and I unfortunately did hear that their cakes are a bit better than their cookies- but they _do_ serve some cookies, and I believe I saw that biscotti was one type of them.”

“Jesus, Toki- no wonder you tried ‘t get up so fuckin’ early.”

“To be fair, I suppose it may have been best I didn’t.” Tokiya admits. “I’ve never made it. The last thing I’d want to add to your day is a surprise emergency dental procedure.”

Ranmaru snorts, throwing his arm around Tokiya’s shoulders as they walk into the door. “‘M sure it would’a turned out fine. But I can’t lie ‘n say that I wasn’t happy y’decided ‘t stay in bed, anyways.”

“It was a nice thought- but it’s hard to say no to a direct request from you. Particularly when it’s your birthday.”

There isn’t much of a line. This year, Ranmaru’s birthday had fallen on a Tuesday- and Tuesday at one in the afternoon wasn’t exactly the busiest time. Tokiya can’t even open his mouth to order before Ranmaru does. “‘N order ‘a biscotti, ‘n a slice ‘a chocolate cake.”

“Of course. For here or to go?”

“‘Ere’s fine.”

Tokiya at least manages to get out his wallet first, to pay. Not that he supposed it really mattered that much- their main account was a shared one. They had spent some time within the year of being engaged doing some of the more boring things- things like creating a shared bank account. Though Tokiya isn’t sure that he’d really consider it “boring”. Doing anything to combine their lives felt exciting- even if it really were mundane. 

They’re given a tray to take to one of the outside tables. 

“We could have just ordered two orders of biscotti, Ran.” Tokiya, despite his words, is smiling. He had also, somehow, managed to win on carrying the tray. 

“Yeah, but I know you’d prefer the cake.”

Tokiya shakes his head. “It’s your birthday.”

“So?”

“ _So_ \- this should be the one day of the year that you don’t need to dote on me.”

Ranmaru clicks his tongue. “‘S our weddin’ day, too.” 

“Is this why it was so easy to convince you to marry me on your birthday?”

“My evil master plan.”

“I should have known.” Tokiya gently nudges Ranmaru’s shin with the toe of his shoe. “I expected a lot more kicking and screaming. I should have paid attention to the signs.”

“Yeah. Was real hard ‘t hold back my temper tantrum.” Ranmaru rolls his eyes good naturedly.

Tokiya smiles at him. They’re not wearing much of a disguise- but even with the still relatively short time of not being an idol, they’ve yet to get any real glances. It’s nice. 

“You know- I think I prefer this. Getting to go out and do things with you. Not being restricted by any dumb love rules.”

“Restricted? Toki, I dunno when either of us actually gave a fuck about that rule.”

“Ran.” Tokiya’s scolding is half hearted, because he’s laughing. “We’re in public. There could be children.”

“Pretty sure most kids ‘r still in school, babe. And I’m _right_.” 

“Oh my God. I… guess you are. But you should still watch your language.” 

Ranmaru chuckles before finally getting into his biscotti. Tokiya’s watching Ranmaru, trying to watch his expressions. This time, it’s Ranmaru that gently nudges Tokiya’s leg with his foot. 

When Ranmaru speaks, it’s around a mouthful of biscuit. “It’s good, Toki. Y’don’t need ‘t analyze me.”

Tokiya sighs, but he can’t keep the amusement out of it. His “scoldings” sure were turning out soft today. As Tokiya finally picks up his fork, he realizes something. “This is a terrible breakfast.”

“We’ll get real food in the hotel tonight.” When Tokiya’s eyebrow raises, Ranmaru relents. “We’ll order food service ‘t the room. But tomorrow we’ll really go get somethin’ real.” 

Tokiya might fight how long it’d take for them to get real food- but they’d be in the hotel in a matter of a few hours. Their personal vows would be read to each other, likely in the hotel. The only thing they really had to do at the court was officiate their marriage.

Even when both of their desserts are gone, they stay at the table, just talking and joking until Tokiya realizes that they probably should have left ten minutes ago and he quickly calls a car. 

“We’ve got plenty ‘a time.” Ranmaru assures. “We’ll make it there in no time.”

“I know.” Tokiya had been shifting a lot, and it hadn’t escaped Ranmaru’s notice. 

“Not gettin’ nervous are ya?” Ranmaru teases, grinning playfully. 

“Me? Never.” Tokiya manages a grin back. “I’m just thinking about how excited I am. That we’re going to be _married_ , Ranmaru. In two hours. To each other.”

“Really? Had no idea.” Ranmaru reaches up to ruffle Tokiya’s hair. “Thanks fer lettin’ me know.” 

Tokiya gives a soft huff, trying to fix his hair by using his dark phone screen. “Keep this up and I might change my mind.”

“‘Lil too late fer that, don’t’cha think?”

“And what are you implying by that?”

“Yer whipped fer me.”

“I think you’ve got that backwards.”

“Both can be true at the same time, yeah?”

That response actually gets a bit of a blush from Tokiya, but he’s saved by the car pulling up. 

“After you, Tokiya _Kurosaki_.” Ranmaru grins. 

“There’s nothing legal yet. You could just as well as be Ranmaru _Ichinose_.” 

Ranmaru laughs. 

It was nice- seeing Ranmaru so openly soft. When it was just Tokiya and Ranmaru, it wasn’t rare to see this side of him. But when they were in public, Ranmaru usually upheld his rocker appearance. And Tokiya usually had no problem with it- but to see him so relaxed in public today really made Tokiya happy. 

His chest was warm, almost like a constant, pleasant buzzing feeling, all the way into getting their rental car a half an hour after they got out of the courthouse. 

It was a very simple, straightforward thing. They just had to sign a paper in front of a judge- and it was legal. Of course, Ranmaru had pulled Tokiya into an out of the way alcove almost as soon as they had left, pulling Tokiya into a kiss, to officiate it to themselves. 

Ranmaru hadn’t even gotten out of the car when they stopped in front of their home. Tokiya was just going to run in to grab the bag so that they could head off. The hotel was about an hour away- which luckily wasn’t a ridiculous drive. It was just far enough to really make them feel like they were actually on vacation. 

And they’d be alone. In a nice hotel room. Tokiya was extremely excited. 

Ranmaru’s eyebrows raise when Tokiya brings more than just the bag to the car. He’s careful in setting the bass in the backseat. It wasn’t Ranmaru’s _favorite_ \- just because Tokiya knew that it made Ranmaru a bit nervous to bring her on trips outside of the house. He never even brought her on tours. But bringing any of his basses hadn’t been something they’d discussed. Ranmaru doesn’t ask until Tokiya’s in the front seat. 

“That desperate fer music?”

“You’ve told me several times that you don’t feel right unless you play at least once a day. ...And I have another reason- but you’ll just have to wait and see on that one.”

Ranmaru chuckles, but he doesn’t ask anymore questions about it. 

Normally on a trip they’d alternate their CDs, but Tokiya manages to win the short fight tonight, and all of the CDs on the way are Ranmaru’s. It helps that Tokiya had grabbed _only_ Ranmaru’s CDs on the way out of the house, too. 

Through most of the drive, Ranmaru’s hand rests on Tokiya’s thigh. It’s mostly silent, save for the music, but it’s nice. 

Normally, car trips can make Tokiya tired, but he’s glad to find that he stays wide awake.

It’s an easy check in, and even easier to carry their one bag and Ranmaru’s one bass up to their room. It’s not quite the penthouse suite, but it’s very close to the top of the large hotel. It was designed specifically for newlyweds. One of the nice additions that Tokiya noticed was the tub- more of a jacuzzi tub than a bathtub, but it makes Tokiya’s grin turn on Ranmaru, noticing it. 

“I know you’re not the biggest bath person of the two of us, but-”

“Toki, ‘m a fan ‘a anythin’ that gets me close to you.” 

“You’re being almost unfairly sweet today.”

“If today ain’t the day ‘t be sweet, ‘m not sure I should ever be, babe.”

“Come here for a second, darling.” Tokiya’s voice drops into a mumble. Ranmaru’s set the instrument and the bag on the bed, and Tokiya doesn’t hesitate to cup Ranmaru’s face in his hands and press a sweet kiss to Ranmaru’s lips. When he pulls back, only a few inches, he sighs. 

“We’re married.”

“We’re married.” Ranmaru’s grin is almost wild. 

“And while we have quite a few things we need to still do tonight- I think ordering food should be our first.”

“Can’t argue with ya on that one. I’m fuckin’ starvin’.”

It takes them a good ten minutes to decide exactly what they want to order on the menu, and they end up ordering far too much. Ranmaru insists that they get into their pajamas- and something about reading his vows to Ranmaru in Ranmaru’s sweatshirt and no pants actually makes Tokiya really happy. 

They sit on the couch in the suite, pressed against each other, their feast laid out in front of them. They actually do manage to eat most of what they ordered, both men hungrier than they had thought. Tokiya takes a long moment after they’re done, cuddled up to Ranmaru’s side. 

“Vows ‘r bath?”

“Vows.” Tokiya actually does feel a bit nervous now. He wasn’t sure exactly what Ranmaru had prepared- but he only hoped that his could meet Ranmaru’s. 

He wondered if Ranmaru felt the same. 

“Did ya have a paper ‘r do y’have yers memorized?”

“I have mine memorized.”

“Me too.”

That makes Tokiya smile. “Should we rock, paper, scissors for who goes first?”

Ranmaru laughs, “Jesus, Toki. ‘R we five?”

Tokiya’s smile only grows larger. “I’m just trying to start our marriage with a… childlike vigor?”

“I can’t believe ‘m goin’ along with this.” Despite Ranmaru’s eyeroll, he lets Tokiya go. Tokiya also gets in position, one hand flat, palm up, and the other in a fist. 

They chant in unison. “Rock, paper, scissors-”

Ranmaru wins, having pulled rock. Tokiya pulled scissors. 

“Then I’ll go first.”

Ranmaru turns, facing Tokiya on the couch. His hair is down, quickly washed while waiting for the food, and his contact is out and his makeup off. The truest version of Ranmaru, in Tokiya’s opinion. A side that he doubts almost anyone but him ever sees. 

“Toki.” Ranmaru takes a second, letting out a breath. “I honestly never thought I’d get married. I never really thought about the future, either. ‘Ve always thought it was important ‘t live in the present, ‘n I won’t say that my thoughts ‘ve changed that much- but I can honestly tell you that I really hope you _stay_ in my future. Because this is some soft shit, but ‘t only say that you make things _easier_ wouldn’t be givin’ you enough credit. I dunno that I’ve ever been as happy with anyone as I’ve been with you. When I say I love you, it’s not even a question. ‘N the thought ‘a spendin’ the rest of my life with you makes me _excited_. It’s somethin’ ‘t look forward to in my future. Somethin’ I’m alright thinkin’ about. More ‘n alright. I’m real fuckin’ glad you said yes. ‘N I know this was kind of short, but I’ve got full fuckin’ intentions ‘t show you through the rest of our lives how completely goddamn serious I am about you.” 

Ranmaru’s stare had been so intense, but it softens as he finishes- as he cups Tokiya’s face to pull him into a long kiss. 

“Trust me, Ran. I believe every word.” Tokiya gives him a bright, closed eye smile. “And I’m extremely glad to hear that you’re happy, Ran. You make me unbelievably happy, too.” Tokiya leans forward, to take Ranmaru in another, shorter kiss, and then he finally sits back all of the way, taking in a deep breath himself before meeting Ranmaru’s eyes. “You mean everything to me. I’ve always thought that I’d find a partner, and I’d get married and that I’d have a family that I loved. And you are my family. You have been, long before we married- but as a partner, I couldn’t even dream up anyone better. You are my second half. I saw myself spending the rest of my life with you before you even asked me to marry you. I _adore_ you. And I’m so incredibly excited to be there for you, for the rest of our lives. I don’t always know the right things to say- but I love you. I love you in every sense of the word. You are, and always will be, the love of my life.” Tokiya sits up, to cradle Ranmaru’s face in his hands, still smiling as he presses his forehead to Ranmaru’s. “I love you, Ranmaru Kurosaki.”

Ranmaru’s hands find Tokiya’s waist, and then he knocks Tokiya over, onto Ranmaru. They stay there for a few long moments, sharing slow, long kisses until Tokiya’s head finally drops to Ranmaru’s chest. 

“I’d like to believe _I’m_ your main present today-” Tokiya teases. “But I still have something else to give you.”

“You didn’t have ‘ta. But I appreciate it. ‘M sure I’ll like it.”

“If you let me up I can get it.”

“‘S it more important than the bath?”

“It’d be better before the bath.” Tokiya affirms, clearly amused. Ranmaru groans, but he does let Tokiya up. Tokiya is fast, with getting the folder out of the bag. He had snuck it in after the bag was packed, and he’s quick to head back to the couch- only after grabbing Ranmaru’s bass. 

Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises. 

“The bass is admittedly one of the instruments I’m not all that familiar with- I’ve played guitar, and the little bit of the bass that you’ve taught me- so hopefully this isn’t too everywhere. And I know sight-reading can be a bit difficult, but I also know that you’re virtually a master at the bass-” Ranmaru snorts at that. “But I tried writing you a song to play. If you don’t want to play it now, of course I won’t be offended, but-”

“Give it ‘ere.” Ranmaru holds his hand out for the folder, and Tokiya hands it to him. 

Ranmaru takes a long look over the paper, but Tokiya can see his expression soften as he looks over it. “Y’did good. I should be able to play this fine.”

“I’m glad.” Tokiya’s smile comes much easier, glad to see that Ranmaru enjoys it. Ranmaru sets the paper face up on the table, and when he stands, he takes the bag where the neck of his bass is, and his other hand rests on Tokiya’s waist. 

“I wanna spend most ‘a our honeymoon payin’ attention ‘t you- but I’ll play it. I wanna hear how it sounds, anyways.”

Tokiya sits on the couch with Ranmaru, and Ranmaru takes his bass out of the bag with ease. 

Tokiya’s always impressed, listening to Ranmaru play. He leans against the side of the couch, a small smile permanently placed on his face. The song actually sounds better than he had hoped it would- but it’s hard to tell if it really was Tokiya’s writing being better than he had hoped or if it was just Ranmaru’s skill. 

“Maybe this’ll be the first full song I teach you ‘t play.” Ranmaru comments, after he’s finished the song. “It’s nice. ‘N I think it might a nice starter fer you ‘t learn, too. ‘S real impressive, Toki. ‘N I mean that. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it, Ran. I was trying to think of something special. And I know that your birthday isn’t quite the birthday you gave _me_ last year- but I wanted to try to do _something_.”

“Toki, you married me. Everythin’ else that you’ve done is above ‘n beyond.”

“You sure are a sweet talker.”

“Well if tellin’ the truth is sweet talkin’ ‘m surprised it’s taken you this long ‘t comment on it.”

Tokiya shakes his head as Ranmaru puts his bass back in its bag and the sheet music back into the folder. 

“I think I’m finally ready to get into the bath.” Tokiya’s voice is highly amused. “I know I’ve certainly pushed it off.”

“Fer good reasons. But honestly, you’ve got me lookin’ forward ‘t this, too.”

“Are you looking forward to the bath, or to getting us both naked for the rest of the night?”

“Don’t see a problem with both.”

Tokiya can’t help his laugh, but Ranmaru only spends enough time to clear the bed and carefully place his bass further in the suite before he approaches Tokiya. Tokiya might have taken his clothes off now, but it was clear that Ranmaru was excited to undress Tokiya himself- and Tokiya wouldn’t complain about having a hand in getting Ranmaru naked, either. 

But Tokiya lets Ranmaru take off his shirt first. 

After all- it was his birthday. 

Tokiya’s bared quickly, and Ranmaru has him pulled close, already mouthing kisses on Tokiya’s neck. 

“You mind if I top tonight?” Ranmaru mumbles against Tokiya’s neck. 

“Please.” Tokiya sighs, his eyes fluttering shut. Ranmaru often marks Tokiya- and tonight he seems especially eager. Usually, his marks were on his chest, or his thighs, but tonight Ranmaru’s targeting Tokiya’s neck and Tokiya has absolutely no want to stop him. 

It takes Ranmaru a few moments and a few marks before he finally pulls back long enough for Tokiya to get Ranmaru out of his clothes, and it takes a few minutes past that for them to even get into the bathroom. They finally do, and Ranmaru lets Tokiya set the temperature for the tub. 

“We gettin’ into this in ‘r outta the tub?” Ranmaru’s hands are back on Tokiya’s waist. 

“It’s a special night. I don’t see why we can’t try for more than one round.”

“‘N you get on _me_ about sex.” Ranmaru clicks his tongue, but there’s something in his voice that makes it very clear that he’s excited about Tokiya’s suggestion.

“I think the water’s warm. You should get in first.” Tokiya turns his head, managing to press a kiss to the side of Ranmaru’s neck. 

“‘N ‘ave you on top ‘a me? ‘M all down.”

Tokiya’s smile is teasing, even as Ranmaru lets him go to get in. “Technically, this bath is large enough that I could sit across from you.”

“What’s the fun in that?”

Tokiya laughs. “I guess it’s hard to fight you there.” As soon as Ranmaru is settled, Tokiya climbs in, setting himself in Ranmaru’s lap. 

They do take some time, while the water is still very pleasantly warm to actually appreciate the bath. 

Tokiya’s eyes close, resting his forehead against Ranmaru’s neck. “Can we buy one of these for our house?”

“Think that might be kind of a tall order, Toki.”

“But it’s _nice_.” 

Ranmaru makes an amused noise, holding Tokiya tighter to himself. “Maybe in a couple ‘a years.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

“I said _maybe_.”

“And you also admitted that I had you whipped. I’ll be asking again in a few years.”

Ranmaru clicks his tongue, but they fall back into a comfortable silence. When the water is just a bit more lukewarm, but certainly not uncomfortable, Tokiya finally turns, to straddle Ranmaru’s lap and press his lips against Ranmaru’s. 

This kiss is more like the ones they usually share when they sleep together- not quite _rough_ , but certainly not soft and gentle, either. It was a passion shared by both of them. 

Ranmaru’s hand slips lower, at first just his palm, sliding down Tokiya’s back, making Tokiya shudder. And then his hand moves to cup Tokiya’s ass before Tokiya feels a finger press against his entrance, and he makes a soft, needy noise against Ranmaru’s lips. 

Water wasn’t the best lubricant- but this wasn’t the first time they’d had sex in a tub. Ranmaru knew to take it carefully. Ranmaru is slow in beginning to open Tokiya up, and Tokiya is stuck between trying to push his hips back into Ranmaru’s fingers or forward, to grind into Ranmaru’s stomach.

Ranmaru takes longer than usual in opening Tokiya up- and rationally, Tokiya knows that he’s trying to be careful- but Tokiya also feels like Ranmaru’s trying to tease Tokiya. 

“I want you inside me.” Tokiya mumbles, mouthing kisses on Ranmaru’s neck, just under his ear. 

“Slow ‘n careful, babe.” Ranmaru mumbles, brushing his nose against Tokiya’s. 

Tokiya has just enough self restraint to be careful in lowering himself, Ranmaru helping. When Tokiya is fully seated on Ranmaru’s lap, Ranmaru’s hand finds Tokiya’s dick. 

“I’m going to come too quickly if you do that, Ran.” Tokiya pants, letting his head fall onto Ranmaru’s shoulder. 

Ranmaru’s free hand finds Tokiya’s hip, but his hand stills. “I’ll move when you do, then.” Ranmaru’s cheek presses to the side of Tokiya’s head. “That doesn’t mean move ‘fore you’re ready, either.”

“I know. I know. But I’m ready.” Tokiya manages to cup Ranmaru’s face, pressing a hard kiss to Ranmaru’s lips as he carefully lifts himself up. His movements are far slower in the water, and he only lifts himself about halfway, but he does manage to get into a rhythm, and Ranmaru’s hand matches. 

“We’re going to make this water disgusting.” Tokiya laughs. 

“We’ll just have ‘t clean it when we’re done.”

“And take a shower before we get to the bed.”

Ranmaru grins at him, though Tokiya takes the expression away with a kiss, just as he lowers himself and Ranmaru raises them. Ranmaru is definitely carrying most of Tokiya’s weight, carefully pulling himself out of Tokiya as he does. Ranmaru gets them high enough to get their hips out of the water as Tokiya releases first, covering most of Ranmaru’s hand and some of his chest. Tokiya realizes that Ranmaru’s not quite there, and he spends just enough time to get some of his weight off of Ranmaru before wrapping his own hand around Ranmaru’s dick. Tokiya gets himself into a bit of a strange position when he kisses Ranmaru, but that’s what actually does Ranmaru in, releasing over Tokiya’s hand, and a bit over his own chest. 

“I’m a mess.” Ranmaru grumbles, but there’s no real annoyance in it. Tokiya pulls the plug in the tub so that Ranmaru can relax. 

“Shower first. Then bed.”

“Shower first.” Ranmaru then grins at Tokiya. “Better prepare yerself anyways babe.” Ranmaru carefully pulls Tokiya a bit closer, to press his lips to Tokiya’s once again. This kiss really, truly does make Tokiya breathless. “Don’t think we’re gettin’ outta bed ‘til at least dinner time tomorrow.”

Tokiya laughs. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”


End file.
